


What the Morning Brought

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi Mutou works at his grandfather's speakeasy, The Trutle. He's been warned not to get involved with the crew of Gangster Yami, but that's just what he does, and it takes him on the ride of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Morning Brought

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Christmas present for a good friend of mine. She likes 1920s Gangsters so this was my gift from me to her. There is implied Monarchshipping and Peachshipping of the one-sided variety, but its main pairings are Vanishshipping and Puzzleshipping. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

In all his days here, he didn’t think he’d seen the man take one solitary drag off of that cigarette. 

It just sort of sat there in his mouth like an accessory, something to make him look tougher to the other racketeers who passed through this place. 

“This Place” was the local watering hole, a speakeasy that his Gramps had set up at the beginning of the Prohibition. He thought it was probably exactly like every other place in Domino, except for the fact that The Turtle was graced with the presence of men like Yami and his man Atem. 

Yami was sort of in charge around here, even though no one ever said it. He didn’t boss a lot of people around, but he really had a grasp on the trade in these parts. It made Yami the kingpin of this whole damn town, and everyone did exactly what he said, even if he didn’t say to do it. 

And because of smooth Yami there wasn’t a single soul from here to the state line that would dare lay a finger on the Negroe Atem; not that he couldn’t handle himself. Atem was the kind of guy that you didn’t get in a tussle with because he would damn well come out on top. 

It was really hard not to admire them, even though Gramps always said to steer clear. He wouldn’t kick them out because they were patrons and they made him a lot of dough, but they were still racketeers, smugglers of the worst kind.

Except Yami wouldn’t stop staring at him.

It was kind of unsettling when the most powerful man in the city kept staring at you like you were a piece of meat slathered in gravy. Except by this point he was used to the attention, since it happened every day without fail. 

“You know I keep waiting for the day that you open that mouth of yours and say something to me, Yuugi,” Yami said with one of his charming half smiles that made all the girls within line of sight swoon. 

It was the sort of ability that “Yuugi” had always wished he’d had, if only to get Anzu to notice him. 

Not that it mattered anymore. 

He didn’t respond to Yami, whose smile disappeared to be replaced by his usual impassive expression. He ran his finger along the rim of his shot glass, a surprisingly tender gesture for someone who was supposed to be a merciless killer. “You know, Yuugi, all I want is a bit of conversation. It gets a bit lonely with Atem here always macking on his lady.” 

As if summoned, Atem’s hand reached out and cuffed the back of Yami’s head, knocking his fedora to the floor. He didn’t say anything, but the look in his dark eyes was enough to curdle a man’s blood. 

Yami leaned down to pick his hat up, surprisingly unruffled by the Negroe’s outburst. He just shot him an amused look, to which Atem responded with a long sigh. 

And then Yami continued speaking to Yuugi as if nothing had happened. “And maybe you could come over to the billiard tables with me. Hope some of your famous luck rubs off on me.” 

Truth was, Yami didn’t need his luck. He was good enough at billiards as it was. No one was better at shooting than he was. It was like he’d be gifted by God at birth with the uncanny ability to get the cue ball to smack every damn ball on that table into those holes at the prefect time. Yuugi was even willing to bet that he could do it drunk and blindfolded. 

But he didn’t say any of this because he could feel Gramps watching him, and even though he was a grown man his Gramps was everything to him. He didn’t want to risk estranging the old man. 

Yami sighed. 

“Listen, I don’t know why you hate me so much, but I’m really not all that bad. I even give you great tips. So come on, Yuugi, throw me a bone. I’m starvin here.” 

He was mercifully saved from a response by Anzu, who moseyed on over, her hips swinging and her beads bouncing. “Boys,” she greeted with a charming smile, leaning across the bar. “Are you pestering poor Yuugi again?” 

“I’m not pestering him, doll face,” Yami told her. “I’m just trying to get him to have a chat with me, all conversation like.” 

“That’s what they call pestering, Yami,” Atem insisted, taking a drink of his scotch and casting Anzu a look that scorched the hairs on Yuugi’s neck. 

“No one asked you,” Yami snapped, and Atem grinned, presumably because he’d just ruffled the feathers of a powerful mobster. 

“Well lay off of him,” Anzu sat down next to Atem, crossing her long dancer’s legs. “I’ve told you before why he won’t talk to you. His Gramps doesn’t like it.” 

“I don’t give one damn about what his Gramps thinks about me talking to him, which is what I’ve told you,” he looked away from her to stare into his drink broodingly. “He’s a man. He can speak for himself. Ain’t got to let anyone tell him what to do. You certainly don’t.” 

Yuugi saw Atem and Anzu tense, exchanging a glance. 

Everyone knew that Atem and Anzu were goofy for each other. Even if they tried to hide it everyone knew, and they both got flack for it. There were some things even Yami couldn’t protect Atem from, and no matter where he went he still got called a dirty dinge. 

Even if Yuugi was jealous of Atem, he knew he was a swell guy and didn’t deserve that kind of treatment from anyone. 

“I’ve gotta blow,” Atem snapped, swinging his jacket over his shoulder and stalking away. 

Anzu cast Yami a wary look, stared after Atem, and then stood up and walked after him, leaving Yami and Yuugi alone. 

Yami took a long drink. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to deck me later.” 

“You deserve it,” Yuugi mumbled, earning a raised eyebrow.

“So the first words you speak are to razz me. Nice,” Yami took another drink. “Come on, let’s go shoot. I hear tell you’re pretty good.” 

He stared at Yami in disbelief. “Have you been itching to ask me that this whole time?” 

“Ab-so-lute-ly,” Yami smiled a bit, though it was a bitter kind of smile. “Now come on. S’not like you’re the only tapster here, kiddo.” 

That was true. Joseph and Taylor were still here.

Why couldn’t he slip away for a bit? Besides, Gramps had gone in back a bit ago … 

“Sure, why not?” Yuugi shrugged, taking off his apron. “I’ll play a game.” 

Yami grinned, and it took Yuugi by surprise. He had never really seen him smile before, not like this. If he smiled like this more often, Yuugi was sure that even more dolls would line up for him. “Attaboy! Now,” he stood up, pulling his hat down over his eyes and offering a little bow. “Let’s go shoot.” 

And just like that, Yami was back to being Yami, all serious like as he strode over to the billiard tables. He picked up the sticks and tossed one to Yuugi, who caught it with a bit of difficulty, almost dropping it once. Dary just offered him an amused half grin. 

Before long Yuugi found himself completely immersed in the most intense game of billiards he’d ever played. Yami was good at billiards. In fact, he was better than good; he was the cat’s pajamas! 

He seemed to know exactly how to play all the corners, and just the right way to put spin on the cue. Yuugi felt hopeless against him, but considering how many times he had seen people lose to Yami, he felt pretty good about his game. 

A winner wasn’t to be decided that night. 

The sound of shattering glass made Yami freeze for only a moment before the door exploded inward. Yuugi felt himself freeze to the floor, the stick grasped in his hand as cops streamed into the joint, making several people scream. The whole speakeasy surged, and Yuugi would’ve been knocked to his knees and trampled if it weren’t for Yami, who grabbed him by the lapel and pulled him away. 

“Let’s scram!” Yami yelled over the commotion, leading Yuugi out the back where an automobile was waiting for them. 

Leave it to Yami to have a getaway driver. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised to see Atem and Anzu already piled inside when Yami flung open the door and pushed him inside, sliding in beside him to crawl up next to the driver. 

“Get us out of here!” Yami barked, leaving Yuugi feeling disoriented. 

He was riding with gangsters! With the underbelly of society! The people law abiding citizenry feared! Not that Gramps was exactly clean, but he didn’t gun down people in the streets to smuggle booze! 

“You stay down back there, you hear?” Yami said. “Atem –“ 

“Already on it.” 

Before Yuugi even had time to process what was happening, Atem was leaning out of the window to return fire at the cops chasing them. 

Anzu looked terrified, and Yuugi couldn’t honestly say he was much better off. 

“Cover me, Yami,” Yuugi heard Atem say as he backed away, presumably to reload. 

“Think you can shake em?” Yami asked the driver as he leaned out his own window to unload into their pursuers. 

“They won’t be able to navigate where I’m going,” the man in the driver’s seat quipped. “Just hold on boss.” 

And they sped up, racing through the night, gunfire making Yuugi’s ears ring. He felt Anzu move closer to him and held onto her for comfort, though he wasn’t sure if he was comforting her or himself. 

So when it all died down, the tires stopped screeching, and they slowed to a stop, it all felt a bit surreal. 

“Hey, we’re home free, you can get up now,” Yami said, jabbing Yuugi in the ribs with his finger. 

Yuugi scrambled backwards out of the automobile, and into the waiting arms of the driver, who held him up by the armpits. “I got you, kiddo.” 

Yuugi looked up at him, adjusting to his surroundings before he even attempted to stand on his own. It was a warehouse, which he should have expected, considering the business they were in. There were a half dozen or so bimbos there waiting for them, arms crossed over their chests. 

Yuugi found it hard to believe that anyone had a better escort in the world. 

“Let’s head in,” Atem suggested. “Those crashers might come back and find us if we don’t make ourselves scarce.” He placed his hand protectively on Anzu’s arm, and Yuugi’s heart sank. 

“Let her go.”

Yami’s whisper at his ear made him jump, but not as much as the sudden hand at the small of his back. 

Mistaking the reason for his shock, Yami continued.

“Trust me, Yuugi, you’re better off.” 

He looked to Yami and recognized something in his features. Pain? Regret? Longing? Those were feelings that Yuugi definitely sympathized with, and he offered a small smile, which Yami returned. “Atem’s right, though. Better beat it.” 

And they left on foot through the moonlit night, entering the deep darkness of the warehouse, where their footsteps seemed as loud as giant’s. They walked for a bit, until they came to a trapdoor underneath some rugs, revealed only when Atem kicked some rugs back. 

Yuugi could only guess this was one of Yami’s Crew’s many hideouts. 

And sure enough, when they descended, Yuugi found himself in a warm, well lit place that was stocked with all kinds of juice. What had he expected? It was a gangster’s hideout. Bootleggers lived here. 

“Get out the glasses, boys! We have guests!” Yami called, but Yuugi ignored him in favor of Anzu, who was standing shivering next to Atem. 

“Atem, help me wake up these rabble rousers,” Yami said, pulling Atem away. 

The chase must have made them forget their argument, because Atem nodded and shuffled off, squeezing Anzu’s hand once before he moseyed away. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Yuugi asked after a moment of silence. 

Anzu smiled tiredly. “I’m just shaken. This isn’t the first time I’ve rode with the boys.” 

“Do they do this often?”

Her laugh was shaky. “Oh yeah, it’s just … I worry … “Trailing off, she chewed on her bottom lip. “Yuugi, can I tell you something? You have to swear not to tell anyone else. Only Atem and Yami know.”

Yuugi wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Anzu, we grew up together. When Ma and Pop died your parents looked over me like I was their own and helped me when Gramps couldn’t. You can tell me anything.”

“I got knocked up,” Anzu’s voice was raw. “Atem and I are gonna have a baby, Yuugi.” 

It was like a slap to the face, but he sucked it up for her sake. She had to be terrified of what was going to happen. And Atem … 

No wonder he had snapped before. 

“He’ll take care of you. Atem is a real swell fella, Anzu,” Yuugi promised. “It’ll all turn out. I know it.” 

Anzu offered him a heartbreaking smile and hugged him more tightly than she ever had before. “Thank you so much, Yuugi. I’ve never had a better friend than you.”

And that was the problem.

He didn’t want to be her friend.

But it was too late now. She loved Atem and Atem loved her, and that was all there was to it. 

He just had to move on, just like Yami said. 

After awhile Yami and Atem came back, and Anzu went away with her sheik, leaving Yuugi pretty much alone with a bunch of bootleggers. 

“Drink,” Yami offered. “It takes off the edge.” 

Yuugi wasn’t a drinking man, but that night he drank for all he was worth, until he and Yami were laughing at everything the other said. People started going back to bed, some men going on watch. People came and went, but Yami and Yuugi stayed awake. 

“I’ve always been an owl,” Yami explained, “even when I was a little fella. I liked to stay up and listen to the train whistles … “ 

Yuugi stared at him. “I’m usually an early riser, but … “

“But you couldn’t sleep if you wanted to tonight,” Yami punched Yuugi lightly in the shoulder. He suddenly laughed. “I’m fried.” 

Yuugi joined in with his laughter. “Ditto.” 

There was a moment when they were laughing and their eyes locked and Yuugi felt a jolt of heat travel up his spine. Yami felt it too, because his laughter faded and he ran his hands through his hair, looking up at the ceiling. 

Nothing like that had ever happened before, and it made Yuugi’s knees weak with both fear and anticipation. 

If he hadn’t been bent he never would have considered it. 

“You know what bugs me most about this … whole … thing … With Atem and Anzu?” Yami asked without waiting for an answer. “It’s that I didn’t even realize what I wanted until it was already gone.´

Yami leaned in closer, his hand skirting up Yuugi’s thigh to rest on his hip. 

“You mean Atem?” His voice was breathless. He didn’t mean for it to sound that way, but his heart was pumping fast and his throat had constricted. 

“No offense to your tastes,” Yami whispered, breath hot against the skin of Yuugi’s neck. “But I prefer something a bit more … unique.” 

He tried to respond, but he was made speechless when Yami’s lips closed in on his neck. He could feel teeth scrape and tongue lap at his skin, trying to mark him. After a moment, Yami pulled away, scalding Yuugi with the look that he gave. 

“Yami … “the name stuck in his throat, and was swallowed when Yami claimed his mouth in a fierce, drunken kiss. 

Yuugi kissed him back, caught up in the warmth and the desire. It felt good to be wanted by someone, even if it wasn’t by whom he’d expected. 

A forgotten hand traced its way up Yuugi’s side, untucking his shirt from his trousers to slip underneath the fabric and tease the bare skin there. Yuugi tensed, but Yami pulled away, tenderly dragging his fingertips along the tapster’s lips. 

A moment later their lips were locked again, Yuugi’s hand reaching up to tangle in Yami’s hair, knocking his fedora to the floor in the process. Yami made a rumbling noise in the back of his throat, shifting his entire body to straddle Yuugi. 

The hand moved from Yuugi’s side to his chest, rubbing against his flesh. Beneath Yami’s touch, Yuugi squirmed from pleasure, raising his free hand to rest against Yami’s chest. His lips parted and Yami indulged him, plundering Yuugi’s mouth. 

After a breathless moment, Yami pulled away, dropping his jacket to the floor with a thump. “We can’t do this here.” 

Disoriented Yuugi barely had time to think before he was pulled to his feet and yanked along by his arm. Pressed into the chest of Yami, they stumbled back through the hallway into a dark room. 

The door slammed, but Yuugi didn’t particularly care because the buttons on his shirt were coming undone and a tongue was slipping out to taste the skin of his newly exposed chest. Yuugi welcomed the action, tugging on Yami’s hair to pull him closer.   
His legs hit the bed and Yuugi felt himself tumble backwards onto the mattress, Yami pinning him there. Not once did his lips or tongue leave Yuugi’s skin, deft fingers opening his shirt completely. Yuugi shivered, but not from the cold, as Yami’s finger traced one of his nipples. 

Yuugi gasped and arched when Yami’s hot tongue lapped over his sensitive nipple, his shirt falling to his elbows with the sudden motion. Effortlessly, Yami flipped them so that Yuugi was straddling one of his legs. Yami’s strong, steady, hands pushed Yuugi’s shirt away from his shoulders, his touch sending shivers down Yuugi’s spine. 

The shirt fell into a crumpled pile on the bed, but Yuugi was too busy watching Yami’s hands to care. 

Even drunk, Yami’s hands moved gracefully to his collar, where the first button came free. Then the next. Then the next, until Yami’s pale chest was exposed for Yuugi to see. Yuugi swallowed and leaned down, sliding Yami’s suspenders off his shoulders before kissing this skin of his neck almost hesitantly. 

His hesitance was replaced by desire when Yami moved his leg, rubbing against Yuugi’s arousal. Fire racing up and down his spine, Yuugi ripped Yami’s shirt from his torso, capturing the other’s lips in his own. Yuugi wasn’t sure who slid their tongue in who’s mouth, but that was lost to Yami’s leg and Yuugi’s gyrating hips. 

For awhile they stayed like that, just moving and touching, but at some point Yami got impatient because he tugged down Yuugi’s pants. Yuugi gulped again, the look in Yami’s eyes making his cock twitch as he imagined those fingers stroking him.

He didn’t have to wait long for Yami to take action. 

When the leg fell and the hand reached out to hold him, Yuugi let out a cry and his hands grasped more tightly to Yami.

“Don’t … Stop … “He begged.

Yami grinned and pumped faster, prompting Yuugi to call out for him, hips bucking into Yami’s hand. 

It didn’t last, though, even though Yuugi could feel the pressure building up inside of him. He felt ready to explode, but just at the last moment Yami pulled away, making Yuugi whine in loss. 

“Patience,” Yami said, the look on his face fond, even as he stood and stripped himself of his pants, opening a drawer to pluck something from it.

Yuugi didn’t really care to know what it was; he only wanted Yami to come back to bed. He did, but he didn’t touch Yuugi. Instead, he opened the cap on the jar he held and dipped his fingers inside, leaning back on the sheets and spreading his legs. 

Yuugi watched as Yami’s index finger disappeared inside of his body, unable to look away. He could feel Yami’s eyes bore into him, and could only watch as the other’s hand reached up and wound around his dick, making Yuugi moan with the ghost of feeling upon his own length. 

Yami’s fingers thrust in and out of his body, and be began to moan, his other hand’s strokes growing rough. Watching him but frozen in place, Yuugi rubbed his own hand across his still hardened cock, returning Yami’s moans with noises of his own. 

A second finger entered Yami and he moaned more loudly, his breathing ragged. All Yuugi could think about was how he wanted to touch Yami all over and make him scream his name. It was all he could do not to reach over and take what he wanted from Yami. 

He got his chance when Yami withdrew his fingers and pulled Yuugi close to him, oiling his hand to grab the other’s dick again. He ran his hand up and down it a few times, his touch ever so light, before he leaned back, a glint in his eyes, and spread his legs wide. Yuugi shivered and gulped, but he didn’t have to think to decide to give Yami what he wanted. 

Slowly at first, and then more quickly when the noise’s Yami was making encouraged him, Yuugi pressed the tip of his manhood against Yami and pushed into his body. Unable to suppress the husky moan that pushed past his lips, Yuugi pulled Yami closer to him, wrapping his arms around Yami’s thighs. 

Tight. 

It was so, so tight. 

He remained still, unsure if he was supposed to move or not and just stared at Yami, who was panting, eyes closed. The sheen of sweat on his skin seemed to make him glow, and Yuugi had to repress the sudden and incredible urge to pound him into the mattress. 

Yami opened his eyes. 

“What the hell you waiting for?” 

That was all the prompting Yuugi needed before he withdrew and then thrust back in. 

It was a bit awkward at first. Yuugi felt stupid because he was getting all the pleasure and wasn’t even sure how to angle himself, but then an impatient Yami grabbed his hips. 

Suddenly, angling wasn’t a problem. 

Before long Yuugi and Yami had fallen into a rhythm, pleasure shooting through Yuugi’s body with every movement. He was torn between the feeling of Yami’s body pulling him in and the friction of withdrawing. Beneath him Yami writhed, fingers digging into the skin of Yuugi’s hips, the noises he was making just desperate enough to edge Yuugi on. He wanted a better response. 

He drove harder and Yami’s voice deepened in ecstasy, hips bucking back to meet Yuugi’s thrusts. Each movement meant mounting pleasure, and mounting pleasure meant the inevitability of release, which at this point Yuugi wanted more than anything in the world. 

If he just went a bit faster … A bit deeper … 

And then it exploded, like a light behind his eyes, the pressure mounting into a fire, and he felt himself release. A scream unlike any other tore itself from his lips, and beneath him he felt Yami follow, body convulsing as the ripples of orgasm passed through him. 

And then he fell limp, his limbs like lead. Lying sprawled across Yami, he allowed himself to be flipped over onto his back so the other could pull away from him. But Yami didn’t leave, as Yuugi thought he might. Instead, he pulled the comforter up over them. 

“This is gonna be hell,” he muttered. “Watching this happen, isn’t it?” 

In the dark, Yuugi nodded. “You bet it is. I don’t know how we’re gonna make it through. We have to.” 

And they did, because he didn’t know if Atem and Anzu could do this on their own. They had a long road ahead of them. 

Yuugi looked down in shock when Yami laid his head on his chest, but Yami had his eyes closed, his body pulled close. He didn’t see the expression on Yuugi’s face, but he did make a contented noise when Yuugi wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

Yami was just full of surprises. 

Yuugi wouldn’t have expected a gangster to make a noise like that, but then again there were a lot of things about Yami that weren’t quite normal. 

“They need us,” Yami resolved. “We’re gonna be what holds them together.” 

And he was right, wasn’t he? 

Yuugi looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the coming days and the challenge that lay before them. Anzu and Atem would run to them again and again, and Yuugi and Yami would rise to the challenge. 

But who would hold them together? 

When he looked down to Yami, he found Yami already staring back up at him, eyes full of consideration. They stayed that way for a long moment before Yami buried his face in Yuugi’s chest, presumably to sleep. 

Yet in that moment a million things had passed between them, words that had gone unspoken, and Yuugi knew the answer to his question. 

He didn’t love Yami. 

He didn’t know if he would ever grow to.

What he did know is that Yami was offering him something that no one else could give him right now, and it was something that Yami needed just as much as he did. 

It was an offer of companionship. 

And as he fell asleep in Yami’s embrace, Yuugi knew he had accepted it, and would face tomorrow fearlessly, regardless of what the morning brought.


End file.
